The Five Winchesters
by wholockian99
Summary: This is a series of one-shots. Dean and Castieal are parents to three beautiful children (Mary, and the twins Jonathan and Cassidy Winchester). These are all shorts of how Dean and Cas are as parents, and how they deal with their kids! (NOTHING SEXUAL JUST CUTE FLUFF) (DESTIEL/FAMILY/PARENT) INPROGRESS
1. Chapter 1

**TWO IS ALWAYS BETTER THAN ONE**

Dean and Castiel were a happy couple. They had three beautiful children, the twins Jonathan and Cassidy, and the eldest one Mary. Mary was six, and the twins were three. Castiel was a stay at home parent, raising the twins, while Dean hunted with Sam and John. Mary was attending kindergarten at a nearby school. Their lives were perfect, they couldn't possibly ask for more.

"Dean!" Cas called out from the kitchen. "Dinner is ready!"

Cas set the food down in front of the three starving children. The twins were bouncing playfully in their highchairs. Mary was sulking in her chair. Dean came running down, and joined them at the table. The twins were served first, shoving their chubby fingers in the spaghetti. Mary played with her food, stabbing the fork into it occasionally.

"Sweetie, what's bugging you?" Dean asked Mary, as he stared at her with a worried look.

Her lower lip began to quiver. "The other kids don' like me daddy." She whispered.

"Why is that?"

"B-because they were laughing. They said I'm weird 'cause I don't have a mommy. I only have two daddies." Mary began to cry, as she ran to her bedroom.

Cas glanced over to Dean. "I've got this." Dean said, as he chased after his oldest daughter.

Mary was crying into her pillow, when Dean got up to her room. He hugged her, as she buried her face into his shoulder. She let out sobs, as Dean rubbed her back.

'Wh-why do they hate me daddy?" She cried out.

"Baby, they don't hate you. They're just jealous. Because, having two daddies is always better than one."

She looked up at him with her watery green eyes. "Really? Why" She sniffled.

Dean smiled down at her. "Of course. You wanna' know why? Because daddies always buy their little girls whatever they want, they always sing better than mommies, and they are stronger!"

She giggled, as Dean flexed his muscles for her.

She was happy for the rest of the night, ready to go tell all her friends about how having two daddies is better than one!


	2. Chapter 2

JONATHAN'S ACCIDENT

Dean, Cas and the kids were all on the couch watching a movie. The twins had gotten hyped up on sugar, and were pulling Cas' hair. They sat on the ledge of the couch back, messing with their father's curls. He laughed the first few times, but it was now getting frustrating, as they began pulling hair out.

"Hey cut it out you two." Dean snapped, noticing Cas' annoying look.

Jonathan and Cassidy ignored the warning, and continued to pull. They were giggling furiously, as they tugged harder and harder. Suddenly, Cas yanked forwards, out of anger. Cassidy let go, but Jonathan lost his grip. He tumbled backwards off the couch, diving headfirst into the ground.

"JOHN!" Dean yelled, as he dove to his three-year-old's side.

The boy wasn't moving, and there was a small puddle of blood pooling around his head. Dean carefully turned him over. He had a large, deep gash along his forehead. Cas fell to John's side, his face pale as a sheet.

"Oh my god, what have I done?" Cas cried out, pushing his son's hair out of the way.

Dean picked him up, and the boy remained limp in his arms.

"Cas, watch the girls, while I bring him to the hospital. I will call later." With that, Dean ran out of the house.

Cas listened as the Impala roared to life, and sped off. Mary was quiet, in shock, while Cassidy was on the couch. The younger girl was crying and whimpering. She was obviously scared at what had just happened.

"Cassidy…it' okay." Cas said, as he held her close. He put them to bed, and sat in the kitchen. Waiting for Dean to call.

"I need some help!" Dean shouted, rushing into the ER.

Jonathan was placed on a gurney and rushed away, leaving Dean in a plastic chair in the waiting room. About half-an-hour later, the doctor came back with news. Dean promptly stood up, when the doctor approached him.

"What/s the news." Dean said, quieter than anticipated.

"You're son is very lucky. His injuries were minor compared to what the could have been. He has a skull fracture, and a major concussion. Along with that, he also has 15 stitches across his forehead, and a broken nose. Shortly after you brought him in, he regained consciousness, but began seizing immediately. He is not awake for now, but we can take you to him."

Dean turned white, as he felt his stomach churn. He nodded, as the doctor led him to Jonathan's room. Jonathan had multiple wires hooked up to his chest, 2 IVs and was intubated, due to complications from the seizure.

"we feared that he had brain swelling, so we put a tube down his throat to help him breathe. For now, he is in a coma. But, we are pretty sure he will pull through"

The doctor left, leaving Dean sitting beside his comatose son. Dean began crying as he placed a kiss on the boy's bloody and bruised forehead. Dean pulled out his phone, and dialed the house number.

Cas had been sitting by the phone for hours, waiting for the call. Suddenly, the phone rang

"Dean?" Cas asked.

"Yeh. It's me." Dean sniffled.

"So, how is he?"

"Not good Cas, not good. When I brought him in he had a seizure, and his brain began to swell. He has a broken nose and 15 stitches, major concussion and a skull fracture. T-they put a tube down his throat to help him breathe.." Dean's voice trailed off, as he began to cry again.

"I have to come home to pick up some of my stuff, and his stuff." Dean said. "See you soon. Bye."

Cas put the phone down, and froze. He felt sick to his stomach, and the color had drained out of his face.

Dean arrived home, and packed a back pack. He kissed the girl's, and walked over to Cas. The angel's face was full of tears. Dean hugged him, and held close, kissing the crown of his head.

"He is going to be okay. He's a Winchester. He'll pull through. This wasn't your fault."

"Y-Yes it was." Cas sputtered. "I threw my head back out of anger. I did this to him."

Cas placed his head in his lap, and whimpered. Dean stared at Cas in sorrow.

"I have to go. I love you."

The next morning was rough. Cas had to get Mary up and ready for school, and get Cassidy to daycare. Dean was at the hospital with Jonathan, who had not changed since his arrival.

Around 10 AM, Dean woke up next to his son's bed.

"Hey John." Dean smiled, holding his son's hand.

Suddenly, Jonathan's eyes flickered open. He began to reach at his throat, and started choking. Tears streamed down his face, as the three-year-old panicked. A group of nurses and doctors came charging in, removing the tube from his throat within a minute or so. Once the tube was out, the little boy began to sob, and call out for Dean.

"Shhhh. You're okay. Just relax. You're fine." Dean tried to relax his worked up son, by rubbing his back and letting him snuggle up against his shoulder. He fell asleep after a few minutes.

"He is awake, Cas." Dean said through the phone.

"OH thank you god." Cas muttered. "How is he?"

"The doctors said that the brain swelling has gone down completely. At this rate he can go home in 2-3 days." Dean said, his voice cracking in happiness.

"I have to go Dean. I gotta' get Cassidy to day care. I will drop by afterwards. See you." Cas hung up, and started up the truck.

"DA!" John exclaimed, as Cas walked into his hospital room.

The boy was sitting on his bed, playing with his trucks, while Dean was enjoying a cup of coffee.

"How's my little tiger?" Cas said, picking up his son.

John giggled and smiled, as Cas planted a kiss on his cheek.

"I sor'y for pulling you' hair." John said, hugging Cas, and burying his little face into Cas' shoulder.

"It's okay. I forgive you." Cas said, glad to see that his son remembered.

Everything was going to be okay. Besides, his son was a Winchester. And Winchesters are always okay.


	3. Chapter 3

**MARY'S FIRST**

Cas and Dean were proud first time parents to a happy healthy 1 year old. Mary was sitting in Cas' lap, babbling away and chewing on her stuffed bunny. Dean was watching her, laughing at every noise she made.

"So, she will be taking her first steps any day now!" Cas announced, happily.

Dean smiled, thinking about how proud he will be to see his little girl meet such a significant landmark. Scooting over closer to Cas, Dean placed a kiss on Mary's head. The little girl looked up and giggled.

"Bath time." Dean whispered, carefully lifting Mary off of Cas' lap.

Cas walked behind them, stopping off at Mary's room to grab pajamas, water toys, a diaper, and her towel. By the time Cas reached the bathroom, The tub was filled with a decent amount of water, and Mary was sitting on the ground naked. She reached for the toys in Cas' hand, but did not get to them. She screeched out as Dean lifted her up into the water. Cas dropped the toys in, but Mary was not in the mood. As her bare bottom hit the water, her face scrunched up and she began to wail. Cas tried to calm her down, by waving a small pink rubber duck in front of her, but the cries could not be stopped.

"The water isn't hurting you so why are you screaming?" Cas asked her.

She looked up at him with her big green eyes, and made a gurgling noise. She grabbed the rubber duck and chucked it at Cas. He ducked to avoid being hit. Mary giggled, as the duck hit the wall and bounced away.

After her bath, Dean wrapped her up in her soft towel, and snuggled her close to his chest. Her eyes fluttered, as they dressed her. By the time they had put her down, the little girl was fast asleep. Dean slowly closed her door, and walked out to meet Cas.

"We were totally blessed with that little cutie." Dean said, beaming at the thought of his perfect daughter.

"She really is perfect. And her eyes are just as beautiful as yours." Cas replied, kissing Dean.

Dean came downstairs the next morning, to see Mary on the floor with her blocks, and Cas cleaning up the kitchen.

"Already changed her diaper, fed her and dressed her!" Cas shouted, hearing Dean's footsteps coming downstairs. Dean got to the bottom of the stairs, and Mary turned to look at him. She smiled, revealing a few little teeth. Suddenly, she crawled up against the couch, and popped up, clutching onto the couch.

"Cas!" Dean gasped, "Look!"

Cas whirled around just in time to see his little girl take a step towards Dean. She stopped and wobbled for a second before taking another step. She was a few inches away from her father, when she tumbled backwards, landing on her bottom. Cas and Dean laughed, and smiled, delighted by their daughters first steps. She looked at them with big round eyes, and began to cry from having fallen. Cas scooped her up.

"Awwww. You're okay. Look at you! You just took your first steps" Cas pitched in, happily. Dean put his arms around Cas, who was holding a now sniffling Mary. He kissed Cas' head then Mary's head.

"I couldn't have asked for more in life." Dean said, hugging them both.


	4. Chapter 4

**A DAY WITH UNCLE SAMMY**

Dean and Cas kissed 3-year-old Mary's head.

"Daddy and I are going out, and we will be home soon. That means you get to spend the day with uncle Sammy!" Dean said, trying to keep his voice enthusiastic.

Cas picked his little toddler up, and handed her over to Sam.

"You know the drill. If anything happens call 911 first then us. If you have any questions call us." Sam waved, as Dean and Cas left.

Mary's face scrunched up, and she began to cry out for her daddies. Sam tried to lightly bounce her, to see if it was soothing, but the little girl continued to cry.

"They will be back later. You're okay." Sam said, massaging Mary's back.

He grabbed a box full of toys, and moved it to the center of the living room. He sat Mary down on the carpet, and plopped himself down beside her.

"What do you want to play with first?" Sam asked, waving multiple different toys in front of her.

She sniffled, and replied, "Animals. I wan' play wit' the animals."

Sam pulled out a smaller box that held an assortment of plastic animals. They played for about an hour, before Mary became cranky.

"I hungry." She said, crossing her arms over her chest, and standing up trying to tower over Sam.

"Okay. Let's go get you something to eat." He picked her up, and placed her in her booster seat at the table.

Sam placed a bowl of leftover mashed potatoes and corn in front of her. The girl smiled, and dove in. Sam decided that she could handle herself while eating, and sat on the couch watching television. Everything was fine, until he heard Mary beginning to cough. He turned to check on her, and saw the toddler grabbing her throat, and making choking noises. Sam rushed over to her, and pulled her out of her seat.

"Just relax you're gonna' be okay." Sam said.

He balled his hands up into a fist, and pushed down hard on her sternum. He repeated this action multiple times. After about the third try, Mary coughed and took a large sharp breathe. She began to cry, as she clung onto Sam. He rubbed her back, reassuringly, and decided that she had had enough food.

Since it was only one in the afternoon, Sam decided to take her to the park.

"I wanna' see the duckies!" Mary shouted, pointing towards the pond. They watched the ducks swim around, and Mary happily clapped and giggled. Once she got tired of watching them, she ran over to the swings, begging Sam to push her.

"I can touch the clouds!" Mary squealed out of joy.

She hopped off the swing, and ran over to the slides, and jungle gym. Sam sat down at the park bench; out of breathe from chasing an energetic three-year-old. He watched her go down the slide, and run around with the other kids. He smiled, wishing he could have had a childhood like that. His thoughts were interrupted, as he saw Mary running towards him happily.

"Uncle Sammy! Can we get some ice cream?" She asked, bolting as fast as her toddler legs could take her.

Suddenly, Mary tripped over a rock, and landed on her bare hands and knees. She hit the concrete, and sat there stunned for a moment, before letting out a wail. Sam was up and off the bench, the minute he saw her fall. He picked her up, and carried her back to the bench. He propped her p on his knee, inspecting her injuries. Her knees were scraped, and her hands would be sore. He dusted off the rocks, and poured water on her knees, to wash off her scrapes. He put a band-aid on each knee, before hoisting her up, and kissing her.

"Is it all better now?" He asked.

"A little." She sniffled.

"How 'bout we go get you that ice cream?" The little girl's face lit up, and she nodded vigorously.

Sam and Mary sat on the couch, at home, licking their ice creams and watching _Tom and Jerry_.

"We're home!" Cas shouted, opening up the door.

Mary was off the couch, throwing herself into Cas and Dean's arms.

"Daddies!" She screamed, burying her face into Cas' chest.

Dean and Cas placed a kiss on her head, and entered the door.

"Hey guys." Sam said.

"So how was she?" Dean asked.

"She was fine." Sam said, wondering whether to bring up the accidents or not.

"Did you have fun with uncle Sammy?" Cas asked her, placing her down on the ground.

She nodded, and ran over to Sam. Mary wrapped her little arms around his legs, and said, "Uncle Sammy is the best! I love you!"

Sam smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you too."


End file.
